heroesofmightandmagicfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jimcloud
Hi, welcome to Heroes Of Might And Magic! Thanks for your edit to the Peasant(V) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 00:41, 3 August 2009 ok, i can be an admin, but now as my vacations are nearing to an end, i don't think i'll have that much time as now. I hope that's ok Solitaire345 09:48, 4 August 2009 (UTC) i don't care much about that for icon, maybye this one from HoMM III map editor? i'll try to make logo for wiki in a couple of days Solitaire345 06:59, 5 August 2009 (UTC) oh... well i already had this one as ico file ;) i had this as ico, but saved as jpg to upload here. that's it. i was just wondering if it is okay for you Solitaire345 12:48, 5 August 2009 (UTC) hmm, okay, stuff that i create looks quite crappy... Solitaire345 14:02, 5 August 2009 (UTC) hmm.. well i'd like if it contains some attribution of all five Heroes installments. maybye some creatures, or artifacts Solitaire345 14:17, 5 August 2009 (UTC) okay, that mde me think :] Solitaire345 16:10, 7 August 2009 (UTC) huh? Did i wunderstand you wrong, or did i really had to do something with the logo? Solitaire345 16:12, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I made a quick 15 minutes variant for the logo. I only think that letters should be darker Solitaire345 16:53, 7 August 2009 (UTC) okay, i agree that i'm not very good at logo making :] Solitaire345 07:44, 8 August 2009 (UTC) yes, creatures from all games would be good. i agree with your idea Solitaire345 10:18, 9 August 2009 (UTC) hi. i found that i had messed something with navbox. i didn't understand what was wrong with it, so i deleted it and i will make new navbox in a couple of days. while i scrolled through all the pages that contained it, i found that something with reflists also gone wrong. also many pages aren't categorized, so i came to idea: mayvye we can delete all 100 articles in this wiki, leaving only disambiguation pages and main page, and then post all these articles again, immediately categorizing them. p.s. there are some similar categories as well (something like creatures and units - i don't recall exactly) Solitaire345 11:49, 10 August 2009 (UTC) okay, i'll try to fix everything as it is. Merging the wikis Hi! I would like to propose a merger of this wiki and the Might & Magic Wiki that already covers all the HoMM games as well. Given the upcoming premiere of HoMM6, I think this would benefit the community, as the merged wiki would be a better source of info than two separate ones. Ausir(talk) 22:42, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :Which I believe already happened. I don't edit on here so much, though I am pleasantly surprised to hear about the release of HoMM6. I mostly edit on the FFWiki nowadays. Good luck with the Might and Magic wiki, though! Jimcloud 22:45, March 8, 2011 (UTC)